1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector designed to change an inter-terminal pitch.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an electrical connector for use in medical apparatuses or the like, there are some cases in which only a specific part of a plurality of terminals are required to be compatible with high-speed transmission, as a particular usage mode. However, in a conventional electrical connector, a plurality of terminals are produced to have the same dimensions and the same configuration, and arranged at the same pitch, as disclosed, for example, in JP 2002-214538A. Thus, even if such terminals are designed as a type compatible with high-speed transmission (hereinafter referred to as “high-speed transmission terminal”), there occurs a problem of being unable to maintain satisfactory quality as high-speed transmission characteristics, or of causing an increase in overall size of the connector because all of the terminals are formed as high-speed transmission terminals
[Patent Document 1] JP 2002-214538A